Dream
by CosmicBlueSnow
Summary: Set in Legion Mate. Kaichi.


**Hopefully some people cry at this. Sorry for neglecting my chapter stories, I will write another chapter for Judgement today.**

**Please let me know if you think this story needs more angst, this was meant to make people cry.**

**-AbnormalWriter**

* * *

The sanctuary was empty. It was always empty. Water rippled on the floor, the tiny waves clashing, making small splashing sounds as a man walked around the cold and desolate area. The dim light of the stars flooded the sanctuary, and he looked up at the coldly gleaming balls of light. He felt so lonely. He _was _lonely.

He looked around, trying to find a way to exit, a way to get out of this miserable place. Glancing around the cavernous place, he found nothing, the tiny spark of hope in his heart dying down, and he sighed, the single breath bouncing against the walls against the room. The man wandered around, shivering. He felt cold, despite his jacket and uncomfortable heavy clothing, his veins feeling like they turned to ice.

The boy slowly walked around, his footsteps so light and delicate it was as if he was doing a waltz, the sound of water resonating in the large palace, as he arrived at his destination.

There sat a large throne, bland and white, facing the lovely sight of the stars and the beautiful planet called Earth. The boy settled down on the throne, shivering. It felt even colder. The lone king reached a desperate arm to the face of the Earth, the place he wanted to be at. He sighed in defeat, his arm falling as he fell into a light slumber.

The king opened his eyes, confused. He checked his surroundings, and at long last some sort of emotion besides despair and agony filled his heart.

He was surprised.

The cold and desolate sanctuary no more, he was in a large room, full of.. tables. Cards were scattered everywhere, and the boy watched in great surprise as the cards began moving. They began to glow, and they gracefully floated and swirled, connecting, making figures. As the cards stopped glowing, they revealed people that seemed... familiar.

They were all smiling, something that seemed like the king had forgotten how to do. The redhead one punched the shorter one with black spiky hair, holding up a deck of cards, and they placed the cards on a table. The king watched, now interested.

They suddenly turned their heads up to look at the direction of the boy. The king turned around, and he nearly forgot how to breathe.

The doors slid open, revealing a brunet. He looked incredibly handsome, his fierce eyes, long neck and muscular build giving him the features of a dragon, and the sunlight shining on him heightened his features, making the sight of him breathtaking.

The boy felt the ice in his heart melting as his entire body warmed and his mouth slowly twitched into a smile, forgetting all about the desolate and cold sanctuary. His weakened muscles lifted him up with all their might as the small king ran over to the man, rasping out a name.

"Kai!" He croaked, tears forming in his eyes, a strange feeling pounding in his heart as he hyperventilated in joy. He tried to tackle down the brunet in happiness, but his arms and legs were too weak and he was too light, and he pulled the brunet into a hug. The brunet looked surprised but overjoyed, bringing him into a tight embrace.

"Aichi.." The man whispered, happiness clear in his voice, hugging the king so hard that he thought his delicate frame would shatter, but he wouldnt care nonetheless. The embrace ended shortly, and the brunet used his warm, large hands to cup the king's cold and flushed face, and the blue haired boy and the brunet made direct eye contact as they slowly started closing in. The boy felt all his worries being melted away by the incredible heat he felt for this brunet as he closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes, surprised to not feel any lips on his own, and he slowly felt like he was being enveloped in ice again. His heart sank as he realized it was just a dream, and he desperately looked at the beautiful planet in front of him once again. A tear fell and froze as he closed his eyes again, returning to hibernating in a dreamless sleep.


End file.
